Genemau - MCD
by Aphene
Summary: What if Aphmau never came out of the nether, and Shad got hold of her! Shad will try to get Aphmau to join them with a little "persuasion" from Gene!
1. the start to danger

**This is my first story and i hope u enjoy my fanfic just as much as i loved writing it!**

 _this is when Aphmau went into the nether with Zane and saw Shad. While Shad saw her too._

Shad's POV

I suddenly shouted TAKE HER! Gene started running after Aph. Laurence held Gene back and they both started fighting.

Do I have to do everything myself! I started running after Irene before she left through the portal. All her friends were already out except her...

Aph's POV

He's about to catch me I need to run! AHHHH!!! He caught me before I got out. He put me in a room and locked it tight after coming inside.

Shad's POV

Irene its been too long. (what do you want from me Shad? Irene asked). I want you to stay out of my way for the rest of my plan to work. So I have to have someone to be able to keep track of you. So what better person to do that than your husband? (I don't have a husband... Irene said quietly).

Not yet but you will in a matter a time. Come in! a shadow knight comes in. You're going to marry one of my shadow knights. (WHY WOULD I DO THAT! Irene shouted). If you don't I will make sure your little village is burned to the ground. What was it called... oh yes, pheonix drop...

Aph's POV

I can't believe this... I will have to think. I can't let anything happen to pheonix drop.

I will think Shad! (I may as well leave you with your thoughts. Shad said before leaving the room). He left his shadow knight with me...

Shadow Knight's POV

So Shad is pretty much letting me marry Irene. This can make me powerful! This will be good... So Irene you got an answer? (LEAVE ME ALONE! Irene shouted). As you wish...*leaves*.

Aph's POV

I don't have a choice... if i refuse he will destroy pheonix drop... i'm just hoping I can get out of this but for now I have to keep pheonix drop safe and say yes...

 ** _The next day_**

Shad's POV

Lets see what she says today.*opens door*

I'll ask you again... what do you say Irene?

Aph's POV

Do you promise you won't hurt or do anything to anyone or anything in pheonix drop? (Why would I lie to you Irene? Shad says while smirking). Fine I'll do it as long as you keep your end of the deal.( perfect, your future husband will see you soon. Shad whispers before leaving). I can't believe i'm doing this...

Shadow Knight's POV

If i get her to love me then it will be easier to do all of this. Orrr I could just do this by force like Shad. Shad is smart and is terrifying. If he wants something he will take it. He uses force and so i'll do the same as him. *enters the room* hello... (what do you want? Irene says while turning away from me). oh I just want to see my future wife. (well here she is kept here and hating you! Irene stammers). Oh don't be like that... I know what will cheer you up. (what's that? Irene says with a little hope). you're marrying your friend Dante's brother. So you and Dante will be family in a way.

Aph's POV

DANTE!!! That means you're Gene...

(so he already told you about me? Gene says while laughing). STAY AWAY FROM ME! (Oh but I just want you to remember something... for you to remember me and FORGET Dante! MUAHAHA! Gene says evily).

Gene's POV

She will forget Dante forever and will think that I saved her life and had a love life with her! She will have to love me! HAHAHAHA!! *plays with her memory*.her eyes turn a lighter colour. So Irene do you love me? (yes I do! I can't wait for the wedding! Irene says). Perfect... MUHAHAHA!!! *goes out of the room and sees Shad* she loves me now...

Shad's POV

Maybe we can make her join our side after the marriage... the overworld will SUFFER!

I would have rathered her to marry me but this keeps one more thing off my shoulder. You've done enough Gene go back to your post. Irene will get what she deserves. MUAHAHA!!!

 ** _In the overworld_**

Garroth's POV

She's still in there we need to get her out!

(Katelyn: I want to do that just as much as you but it would be too risky) we have to do something! (Katelyn: well it's not going to be us just facing them. we need a plan) ZANE!!! We can use him as bait!

Katelyn's POV

Great idea but we have to find hi- (Dante: looking for this guy *pushes Zane to the floor*) perfect...

 ** _Back in the nether_**

Gene's POV

I'm going back tomorrow to keep things lovey dovey so her love doesn't fade. Maybe I can taunt Dante too...*sees Shad walking by* Master! (Shad: yes Gene) May I go to the overworld and look for Zane again? (Shad: you may but you must come before tomorrow) yes master. *goes to the overworld*

 ** _In the overworld_**

Zane's POV

I need to escape if Shad gets a hold of me I will suffer alot. What if I throw Garroth at them before they get to me and he will be a distraction for me to get away. It's too risky I need a plan B... What if it doesn't work I will threaten to do something to that Aphmau girl. They will do anything for her... this is perfect. MUAHAHA!

 **Next chapter will come out soon!**


	2. an unexpected guest

**Hi guys it's Aphene,** **I'm looking for more inspiration, If you have ideas plz share! hope you enjoy my attempt for a story. Credit to Jessica for these great characters! Hope she reads this.**

 **I'm also doing the text a little differently like a script!**

Gene: I need to get to pheonix drop since that's where Zane probably is and it's also the little village Dante lives in.

 ** _At_** ** _Pheonix Drop_**

Gene: Dante is probably at the guard station. I need to disguise myself first. *turns his shadow knight gear into villager clothes* lets go find Dante!

 ** _At the guard station_**

Gene: hello Dante...

Dante: GENE, what do you want!?!

Gene: I just want to let you know that your little friend Irene is marrying a certain someone that you may know...ME!

Dante: She would never agree to that!

Gene: not if Shad threatens to burn this place to the ground! Plus I persuaded her a bit...

Dante: Please don't tell me you...

Gene: She had to love me for this to go just right. oh and where's Zane?

Dante: Why would I tell YOU!

Gene: Oh and by the way Irene has forgotten about you and so will the rest of this village if you don't give me Zane!

Dante: No, wait, don't! I'l-

Garroth: Who are you and what's your buisness here?

Gene: I'm Dante's big bro and I just wanted to see him before I left. He also wants to give me something that I've been looking for, for a while...

Garroth: I never knew you had a brother Dante! Nice to meet you, what village are you from?

Gene: Sorry but I have to go with Dante to get what I came here for... right Dante?

Dante: uhh.. sure just give me a minute to talk with Garroth about "guardly stuff"

Gene: alright when your done come outside. *goes outside and eavesdrops on what they are saying*.

Garroth your brother seems nice.

Dante: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY BROTHER'S A SHADOW KNIGHT COMING TO GET ZANE!

Garroth:

WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY! WE CAN'T GIVE HIM ZANE OUR PLAN WILL BE RUINED!!!

Dante: I'll give you more details later just we need to do something...

Garroth: I'VE GOT A PLAN! Come on!

 **Cliff hanger MUAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. what about Zane?

**Hope you're not angry that the chapters are short or that im not uploading quickly. onto the story!**

 ** _In the nether_**

Shad: the wedding is in a week we need to get Zane before then! Gene should be back in a few hours, hopefully with Zane!

 ** _in the overworld_**

Gene: So little bro you gonna give me what I need?

 **if u dont remember gene was eavesdropping on their conversation last chapter.**

Garroth: we will give you Zane if you give us Aphmau!

Gene: where would I find her?

Garroth: don't play dumb! I saw you eavesdropping!

Dante: wait, WHAT!

Gene: fine, you caught me! but that will change nothing... you WILL give me Zane or else...

Garroth: or else what?

Gene: Dante didn't tell you. He didn't tell you that little Irene is gone from your hands!

Garroth: what is he talking about Dante?

Dante: ...

Gene: I'm talking about the fact that she's marrying ME! she also loves me thanks to a little magic...

Garroth: WHAT!!!

Dante: Gene leave now...

Gene: oh, and she's forgotten about Dante and will forget you too if you don't give me Zane!

Garroth: She can forget about me as long as we can get her back!

Gene: oh and I'll torture her after the marriage! she will go through pain for the rest of her LIFE!

Garroth: FINE! You can have him... he's worthless to us...

Dante: No! Garroth...

Garroth: Zane is in the cell back there take him, just don't hurt aph... oh and tell laurence I said hi...

Gene: will do! muahaha!!! *goes back to the nether with zane*

 ** _in the nether_**

Shad: so I see you were able to get Zane for me?!

Gene: yes sir! and 2 guards wont annoy us so they can protect Irene from me...

Shad: good work Gene! Go see her and update me!

Gene: yes sir

 ** _in Aph's prison_**

Gene: hello!

Aph: yes my love!

Gene: Can you do something for me?

Aph:

ANYTHING for YOU!

Gene: I want you to...

 **CLIFFHANGER!!! stay tuned to see more...**


	4. Listen or retreat !

**sorry for not uploading for a long time but here's another chapter**

Gene: ...tell me information about how to take Irene's power !

Aphmau: ofcourse ! it is impossible to obtain without killing Irene !

Gene: fair enough .. *puts a sword to her neck* then I'll--

Shad: *comes in* WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! *slashes his sword at Gene and cuts a scar on his chest* ARE YOU DUMB ?!

Aphmau: what was that for my lo-- *eyes twitch and blink and her eyes turn normal* what the .. oh i wish i could forget what i said ewwww ! *punches both of them in the face and runs for it*

Shad: *grabs her arm and pulls her closer* Where do you think you're going ..

Aphmau: What the !! let go !!!

Gene: *swings his sword at Shad's leg and cuts through it a bit*

Shad: AHHH WHAT THE HELL *falls to the ground*

Gene: *grabs Aph and runs through the portal to the overworld*

Shad: BASTARD !

 **In the overworld**

Gene: made it ..

Garroth Katelyn Dante : you sure did

 **We all love a cliffhanger xDD**


	5. Forced onto me

**Previously**

Gene: *swings his sword at Shad's leg and cuts through it a bit*

Shad: AHHH WHAT THE HELL *falls to the ground*

Gene: *grabs Aph and runs through the portal to the overworld*

Shad: BASTARD !

In the overworld

Gene: made it ..

Garroth Katelyn Dante : you sure did

 **Now**

Gene: oh no .. *runs while carrying Aph on his shoulder*

Aphmau: LET ME GOO !!

Garroth: *takes the horse and goes after them* COME ON GUYS !

Katelyn Dante On it ! *takes their swords and horses and run behind them too*

Gene: NOT TODAY ! *disappears with Aph*

Garroth Katelyn Dante: DAMNIT

 **In a Cave in the Forest**

Gene: made it .. *puts Aph down*

Aphmau: *tries to run for it*

Gene: *grabs her and ties her up* no can do princess you listen to what I say and FOLLOW !

Aphmau: NEVER !!

Gene: *puts a sword to her neck* what was that !

Aphmau: grrr .. fine .. ( **Thoughts:** I need to be smart about this ..)

Gene: good kitty now I'm gonna hunt for food and you stay here or else .. *leaves the cave*

Aphmau: perfect chance ! *gets the rope undone and looks to make sure he isnt there and runs*

Gene: *hiding behind a tree* she thinks I'm that dumb .. *grabs her arm tightly and drags her back and ties her up again*

Aphmau: ARE YOU SERIOUS !

Gene: dead serious kitty *takes out a sleeping pill* eat this now !

Aphmau: no way !!

Gene it's the easy way or the hard way !..

Aphmau: don't even think about it !!

Gene: hard way it is .. *puts the pill in his mouth and kisses her pushing the pill down her throat* there ..

Aphmau: H-HEY--y.. ugh ... *falls to her side and tries to keep her eyes open* no ..

Gene: sleep tight !

Aphmau: no..-- *falls asleep*

Gene: she looks way too vulnerable not to take the chance .. she is kinda cute ..

Aphmau: zZzzZz ..

Gene: hmm .. *hovers above her* how about ..

 **CLIFFHANGER**


End file.
